1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for making carbon nanotube composite structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes can be composed of a plurality of coaxial cylinders of graphite sheets. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties. Therefore, carbon nanotubes have become a significant focus of research and development for use in electron emitting devices, sensors, transistors, and other devices.
It is becoming increasingly popular for carbon nanotubes to be used to make composite materials. Carbon nanotubes composited with metals, semiconductors, or polymers result in a composite material with qualities of both materials. Generally, Carbon nanotubes composited with polymers can be made by dipping a carbon nanotube film into a polymer solution, wherein the carbon nanotube film includes a plurality of carbon nanotubes. However, the carbon nanotube film may be destroyed in such process because the carbon nanotube film is very thin.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making carbon nanotube composite structure that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.